


The Diary

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: Jyn x Cassian One-Shots [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: Jyn finds Cassian's diary and is surprised by what she finds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with: accidentally found and read your diary AU -- cassian/jyn

Cassian hid his diary under his pillow. Jyn isn’t sure why it’d be there nor why she’s snooping through his things while he was still stuck in the med bay. He asked her to bring over some holo-vids that he could watch while he was bored, although she suspected he just wanted her to stop hovering over him.

The mission he went on was something ordinary and simple. And yet it was this mission that he broke two legs. K-2 liked to tell Jyn that the odds of that happening were 1.3% as if that changed the fact that it did happen.

It was startling to realize how relieved she was when she saw him in his bed, looking irritated at the attention he was getting. It was a much better sight than the sight after Scarif when he had been pasty white and losing blood rapidly. She hadn’t been in a much better place either at the time. It was a miracle they were all still alive. They went there to die and save the world and they only achieved one-half of that mission.

She flipped through the diary with idle curiosity at first, noting that there are no real places mentioned and half of it seemed to be in code anyhow, but then, her name popped up.

Or rather _Stardust_ did.

Jyn wondered what name he used before Scarif before he knew what her father called her. She looked back a few entries and found it. _The criminal_ he called her and she almost smiled, pressing her index finger on the epithet.

Now she was _Stardust_ in his eyes.

Jyn closed the diary, unwilling to venture any more into his thoughts without his permission, and slipped it under his pillow. She found the holo-vids he wanted and marched to the med-bay holding them all tight.

“Here,” she said when she found him. Cassian was by himself, which didn’t surprise her. The Rogue One squadron was close, but she presumed Bodhi was with Luke somewhere and Chirrut and Baze had left Hoth on a mission of their own. K-2 was harassing a med nurse for more information about Cassian. “Is this all you wanted?” she asked, before sitting down on the edge of the bed near his feet.

Both legs were wrapped in casts. She wondered how many more rounds in the bacta tank he’d need before they’d take the casts off. “Yes, thank you,” he said, reaching for her hand.

Jyn leaned over so he could reach her better and wrapped her fingers around his. “You’re welcome,” she said. She thought about telling him to move his diary to someplace less conspicuous, but she didn’t want to ruin the warm quiet between them.

K-2 did that for her. “Get off the bed, Jyn Erso,” he grumbled. “How is Cassian supposed to heal when you won’t stop bothering him.”

“Could say the same about you,” she retorted with a smile to the droid.

Cassian’s grip on her tightened. “She’s not leaving,” he told K-2. “Not until my next bacta tank session.”

“Her presence will increase your heart rate by 12.3% which will make the doctors very unhappy —“

“K-2,” Cassian warned, his voice dangerous. Jyn wasn’t sure still if she liked or hated that voice. It reminded her too much of Eadu. “Leave us be.”

K-2 threw its arms up in the air. “Your funeral,” he announced, almost cheerfully, while leaving.

Jyn looked over at Cassian and grinned. He smiled back, although it was much more subdued. “I’m glad you’re here,” he told her.

“And I thought you told me to get those holovids to get out of the way.”

Another man might’ve ducked his head, but Cassian looked straight into her eyes. “No, I want to watch those.”

“And K-2 couldn’t have gotten them?”

“Not as quickly as you.”

Jyn bit her lip to hide her smile. “By the way, you need to put your diary someplace else.”

Cassian looked startled. “What?”

“Putting it underneath your pillow? Basic mistake.”

“How much did you read?”

Jyn moved closer so she could kiss his cheek. “Not much.”

His fingers moved down from her hand to her wrist. “Jyn,” he said, his voice low.

“I thought you called me Stardust.”

His eyes went wide and Jyn wondered what he said in there about her. Perhaps she should have kept reading. “That’s all I saw, I promise,” she said, moving his hand off her wrist and entwining her fingers with his again.

It was a wonder they had yet to kiss or have sex, to be sure. So many thought they were and yet, for some reason, neither she nor Cassian crossed the line. Sometimes Jyn wondered if he even wanted to.

But she couldn’t wonder that with his eyes on her now. “Good,” Cassian said, wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly they were embracing on the bed. Jyn’s head was on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat better than she could feel her own. “I was unfair to you in the beginning. I wouldn’t want you to see those thoughts.”

“You weren’t unfair,” Jyn said, wishing she could turn her head to look up at him, to convince him of the truth, but was too comfortable in his arms to move.

Cassian kissed the top of her head and said nothing else about it.


End file.
